


coffee for four

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, coffe shop, iris thinks she's hilarious, len is done, ray is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: Ray and Leonard had only been dating for about two linear months when Leonard got a call from Star Labs that essentially said fuck you for not telling me you were alive and dating one of my best friends, now you have to get coffee with me and my fiancée.





	coffee for four

**Author's Note:**

> for bottomraypalmer on tumblr : "we’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about." - coldatom

Ray and Leonard had only been dating for about two linear months when Leonard got a call from Star Labs that essentially said _fuck you for not telling me you were alive and dating one of my best friends, now you have to get coffee with me and my fiancée_.

 

The last time they had touched down in 2017, after making sure his sister knew he was alive, he made the mistake of letting it slip that he and the Boy Scout had become something of a _thing_. Lisa, of course, was overjoyed, citing Ray as _a good guy, much better than the usual drivel you bring home_ and _so lovable, even the green douche from Star City likes him!_

 

And as nice as it was that Lisa knew, Lisa knowing meant _other_ people knew. He had gotten a text from Hartley with a few too many eggplant emojis, and most of the Rogues had sent in something a little sentimental but mostly sarcastic, as was their style. And _of course_ Lisa had to tell Cisco.

 

Contrary to popular belief, Cisco was _not_ Leonard’s least favorite person at STAR Labs. If he was being entirely honest with himself, Cisco was probably one of the goody two shows that Leonard actually liked, rather than just tolerated. But Cisco had a big mouth, and a propensity for blabber less cute than that of his boyfriend.

 

So if Cisco knew, everyone at STAR Labs knew. So the kid-kid, the doctor, the Wells of the week, and Iris all knew exactly what Leonard had getting up to one the Waverider. _Barry_ knew exactly what Leonard was getting up to on the Waverider.

 

Barry, who wanted Leonard and Ray to go to Jitters and get coffee with him and Iris. When he had picked up the phone he groaned, and promised Barry they’d figure out a time and a place to meet. When he hung up the phone, he figured that would be the end of it, and he’d never have to follow through.

 

But apparently, Barry and Iris _really_ wanted to have coffee with him, and desperate times called for desperate measures, so they had called Raymond. And Raymond had said yes immediately, and let them choose whatever date and time worked for them ( _we live in a_ time machine _, Len_ he had said, _we can be flexible_ ). He then asked Sara when the best time for a shore leave was, and if he could request a date.

 

Leonard had breathed a sigh of relief, believing the matter to be over. Sara _never_ took requests, but as she was about to say no Ray had told her why. She looked at Leonard from across the room with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Of _course_ we can stop then, Ray!” she had said, smiling all the while. “That sounds great.”

So here they were, on August 23rd of 2017, at Jitters, with Barry Allen, and Iris West soon to be West-Allen.

 

And shockingly, it was kind of nice.

 

Leonard had been nervous, but Ray had talked him out of downing a bottle of scotch, saying that a _Flash_ with an espresso shot would do the exact same thing, without the liver side effects. While it had started off awkwardly, Barry asking the general “how are you alive” questions with the mixed in “thanks for helping me save the love of my life” they had quickly fallen into a rhythm, on e that mostly consisted of Barry and Ray being nerds, while Iris and Leonard laughed at them.

 

Iris West, as lovely as Leonard could now see she was, was never someone he had given much thought to. Before he had died they hadn’t been together, but from his limited interactions with the two, he had figured they would be disgustingly affectionate, which was true. The mistake was stating that almost as soon as they had sat down, leading to a quick swat from Raymond and a promise to not make judgments only five minutes into social gatherings.

 

They had been talking about whoever Barry’s latest difficulty was- something about a pizza face- when he had stood up suddenly and announced he was going to get another drink. “Come on Ray,” he said, “come with me.”

 

Ray had hopped up without a moment’s hesitation, leading Leonard to grab on to his boyfriend’s arm, desperate for him not to leave. “ _Raymond_ ,” he whined, hoping to convince the taller man, “Stay with me.”

 

Ray looked sympathetic for a moment before shaking him off. “You’ll be fine without me for a few minutes,” he said before pressing his lips to the top of Leonard’s head and following Barry, leaving him alone with Iris.

 

Iris leaned forward. “So,” she started, slowly smiling, “You’re rather clingy, aren’t you?”

 

Leonard faked a gasp, pretending to look affronted. “Why, I _never_ ,” he said, smirking, “and this coming from _you_ of all people. Aren’t you dating Barry Allen?”

 

Iris shrugged. “I’m not denying it,” she said, “and you _certainly_ won’t see me complaining. I don’t know, I guess after all the complaining you did about us you’d be, I don’t know, _less_ affectionate?”

 

Leonard smiled into his coffee. “I guess some people make you want to change,” he said before taking a sip.

 

“I always knew you were gonna end up with a hero,” she replied, grinning, “even before Barry did. Though, for a while I thought you were gonna end up with _Barry_ so…”

 

Leonard did a spit take. “Excuse me?”

 

She only smiled wider in response. “I’m a reporter, remember?” she said, wagging her finger at him. “I was at all your early fights. I saw the _tension_. I was gonna write a blog post about it, but then I had to go mainstream so the story was dead on arrival.”

 

Leonard shuddered. “Never,” he said, speaking slowly, “And I mean _never_ speak about this ever again.”

 

“Never speak about what again?”

 

He turned to see his puppy of a boyfriend looking at him, questioning. “Nothing you need to worry your pretty head over,” he said at the exact same time as Iris chirped “Barry and Len’s sexual tension!”

 

Leonard groaned and buried his face in his hands, while Barry turned red and began sputtering. Iris and Ray took one look at each other before bursting into laughter. Damn them all, coffee was a _mistake_.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : raymondpalmef.tumblr.com


End file.
